At present, smart phones are usually equipped with a touch screen and touch keys. The touch screen is used to display the user interaction interface, as well as to receive user input operations, such as click, slide, etc. Touch keys are usually located adjacent to the touch screen, acting as HOME key, return key, menu keys and realizing other commonly used functions. When playing games on the smart phone, the user's finger may occasionally slide on the sensing area of the touch key when performing sliding operation on the touch screen, thus triggering the function of the touch key. This may lead to unintentional trigger issues, such as return to the desktop, interruption of the current application, etc.